


Reading Together.

by OmegaSuperHero



Series: Forty-four wolfstar prompts! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Intimacy, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Muggle Studies, Peace and quiet, Pre-Relationship, Reading, Relaxation, Saturday - Freeform, Studying, common room, prompt, weekend, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus find themselves relaxing and reading together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The extract from the Muggle Studies textbook is actually made up, since I couldn't find a real extract online.

When Sirius woke up this morning, he was relaxed and optimistic about the day ahead. It was Saturday! He had two full days without classes, of fooling about with his friends and causing some good-natured trouble. He opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the dim light filtering in through his bed's curtains. Groaning quietly, he used his feet to pull the covers off, bundling them down at the bottom of his bed and letting the cool air breeze over his overheated skin. The air was filled with dust motes, whirling and dancing through the air above him, he followed them and created patterns in his mind, trying to postpone the inevitable moment when he would have to get out of bed and face the prats he called his best friends.  
He could hear somebody stirring in the dorm, probably Wormy, and deepened his breathing to let them know he was still "sleeping". He couldn't bear to get up yet, he was illegally comfortable and relaxed, his limbs felt heavy as dust continued to float across his vision in haphazard patterns.  
A hurried patter of feet leaving the dorm told him it had been Wormtail moving about, which meant that Prongs was still asleep and Moony was probably already up and studying, the git was always making them look bad in class, he thought affectionately.  
Yes, it was already looking to be a good day, the sun was streaming in through the large dorm windows, he was insanely comfortable and Wormy had gotten up without trying to talk to him, a rare occurrence in itself. He had to snatch James up to work on a new prank before he got distracted with another plan to woo Evans, had to restock on Firewhiskey for the evening and maybe, just maybe, he would spend 10 minutes on his Muggle Studies essay at some point. So, with that in mind, he rolled around the bed for a few minutes and stretched like an overgrown cat, letting all of his joints pop and the blood rush back into his muscles, before slinking out of the bed and down to the common room.

Remus was cross legged on the floor by the fireplace, a charm on the coffee table so that it was at a perfect height for him to work, the entire thing was drowned in textbooks, parchment and spare quills. Remus was in his jeans and a baggy red jumper, the one with the chewed sleeves if he remembered correctly, which he always did. He tried not to look into it anymore, he just paid more attention to the little things with Remus, and he'd decided that that was bloody okay.  
There were a couple of first years dawdling about that gave him a wide berth when they saw him cross the common room which made him smile, even half asleep with a killer bedhead, he still terrified firsties. He managed to reach the couch behind Remus without him noticing, so he proceeded to sit on the arm of the couch and fall backwards onto the cushions, earning a delightful squeak from Remus in the process.  
"Mooooony! My one and ooooonly!" Sirius sang brightly, revelling in the red stain blooming across his friend's face, "Goooood morning, you devilish tease, you!" trying to stick his toes in Remus' curls without much success, sadly.  
"Bloody hell, Sirius!" the shorter boy exploded, further scaring the younger kids in the room, "How is it that you're the noisiest bugger I know but you can be quieter than Death himself in the mornings?!" he swatted Sirius' foot away impatiently and skirted around the table, dragging his books and parchment with him, until he could see Sirius ahead of him, rather than behind.  
Sirius grinned and stretched out over the couch, rolling up scraps of parchment and pelting them at Remus' head, "That's nothing, dear Moony. I can also ballroom dance like you've never seen"  
The shorter boy's head snapped up instantly, thin fingers reaching up to reposition his glasses, "You.. I'm sorry, you can ballroom dance?" he asked quietly, slowly shifting back to the spot in front of the couch so that he could lean against the back, his head just underneath Sirius', knees pulled up to his chest with his Muggle Studies textbook propped open on them.  
The sun continued to pour in through the large windows and a number of students poured from the dorms as the morning wore on around the two friends. Without thinking, Sirius started tugging on one of Moony's curls, letting the soft hair flow through his fingertips, "Yeah, yeah I can ballroom dance, Moonshine" he teased gently, definitely enjoying the relaxed speed this day was taking so far, which would, unfortunately, dissipate once Prongs woke up so he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.  
"Read to me, Remus" he demanded suddenly, fingers still twirling around that one lock of hair. Remus started slightly, intrigued at this command since Sirius avoided schoolwork like the plague. However, he too was enjoying this rare moment of peace and intimacy with Sirius, and he rather liked the feeling of Sirius playing with his hair, so he nodded his agreement and opened the textbook to a chapter he knew his friend would need for his essay, cleared his throat and began, "Muggles have had centuries to adapt to living without the use of magic, and therefore have created innumerable objects to help them in their daily lives in situations that we would use spells, or charms. Are you getting this, Sirius?" he asked, pausing to see if his friend was actually paying attention to the text, a smile playing on his scarred lips.  
"Yes, yes. Keep reading, Moony. I like listening to you", the boy mumbled in response, fingers stilled in his caramel curls as he surely started to doze off again in the morning warmth. Remus' smile widened as he turned the page and continued to read to Sirius, who would prop his head on the boy's shoulder every so often to ask for further explanation, or for Remus to reread a few lines because he hadn't been paying attention.  
James woke up a few hours later, disgruntled at finding that his three mates were already up and about without him, so he skulked down to the common room in a right sulk, only to be confronted by the sight of Remus and Sirius sat in front of the fire, both on the floor in front of the low table and working on their essays. He smiled to himself, determined not to interrupt them during this moment. He knew they were close in a way that he and Sirius never would be, and it didn't really bother him anymore since he was pretty sure it was in the way he wanted to be close with Lily. Well, he'd promised Lily and Wormtail that he wouldn't push them into confessing how they felt for each other, he'd just let them figure it out on their own through lazy mornings spent studying together.


End file.
